Hey Arnold! Tales of Hillwood High
by SkaterKid13
Summary: Arnold, Helga, Gerald and the gang are in high school. Find out what type of friendship and drama carry on throughout the halls of Hillwood High. Don't forget to review!


**Hey Arnold! The High School Years: Tales of Hillwood High**

**Hi there! I created an idea of a spin-off for Hey Arnold that takes place when the gang is in high school. This is how I dreamt it would have been like. I added some new characters, too. I hope I get a lot of great reviews. This is also my first time writing a fanfic so wish me luck! Enjoy reading and laughing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! There I said it. I wish I did, but I don't. It belongs to the one and only Craig Bartlett.**

**Episode 1: Welcome to Hillwood High!**

It was an average day in the city of Hillwood. The sun was rising and the birds were singing. The city mostly stayed the same.

On one street, stood a building that never stayed the same. There was a boarding house by the name of Sunset Arms. Arnold was sleeping blissfully under the blue covers in his bed with a little blue cap nestled on the top of his odd-shaped head. Snoozing, he thought nothing could ruin this moment of utter bliss.

_HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!_

_SLAM!_

Yeah, right.

That is until a certain potato powered alarm clock could do away with all of that: groaning he switched it off and lazily got up out of bed and stretched. He glanced at his alarm clock until his green eyes could make out the numbers on the electronic. He gasped and realized he only had fifteen minutes to get dressed, catch the bus and get to Freshman Orientation on time.

Today was the first day of high school. As fast as lightning, he got dressed wearing a blue shirt underneath an unbuttoned plaid shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He rushed out of the house with his Walkman on his head listening to _Back to School_ by Jim Lang. He hurried down to the bus stop, but just missed the bus.

"No, wait! Stop"! He yelled, but it just went on and left without him. He panted, out of breath.

"Hey, Arnold"! "Come on, man, we can take a shortcut"! Gerald yelled.

Gerald hasn't changed that much since they were nine. He is now more muscular and taller. He still has tall hair, he now has a little bit of a tuff of black hair on his chin, the same old, suave tone in his voice that usually drove girls away from him, and he was still one of Arnold's best friends. He now wears a red sweatshirt with the #33 printed on the front, jeans, and red converse shoes. Gerald is the first kid out of the group to have his ''license" or as Arnold likes to point out a learner's permit.

Arnold quickly ran to follow his best friend to an alley near Gerald's house. Sitting there in front of him was an old, army-green, raggedy, roof-less, broken-down-looking jeep that looked like it could fit up to about four to five passengers. It was perfect.

"No... Way'' said Arnold with his jaw dropped and mouth open. He felt astonished.

"I know, man. It was my Dad's when he was a teen. He kept it all these years and it might not be a convertible, but trust me she's a real beaut. Leather padded, adjustable seats _and_ steering wheel, up to 50 different radio stations, smooth throttle, can go up to 125 mi/hr. and my own _personal _addition...snake eyes" said Gerald while pointing to the rear-view mirror.

"Boy, howdy, it sure is" agreed Sid, who was hiding in the back seat.

"Hey, Sid, how ya doin'?" Sid had grown to be more noticeable for girls. He grew taller and still kept and wore his white beetle boots to this day. He still wore his dark-green cap on backwards, white t-shirt, and a black unbuttoned shirt on top. He also has matured a bit. He gave up his coward behavior and became more loyal and tough. "It's goin' great, Arnold" replied Sid.

"I can't believe your dad said you could have a car, Gerald" said Arnold, climbing in to the passenger seat.

"Me, too, man. No more riding the bus. I guess all that babysitting Timberly paid off after all. Now, buckle up, guys. We still have one more stop left and we have to get there in about ten minutes" ordered Gerald while glancing at the digital clock.

"You're right, Gerald. Let's go." Sid said, buckling his seat belt.

Arnold buckled up, too, as Gerald pulled his car keys out of his back pocket and stuck it in the key-hole of the car. He turned it and heard a low, audible rumble.

"Shh." He hissed. "It's like we've unleashed a beast". Gerald whispered.

Arnold had to roll his eyes in amusement at Gerald's comment. Gerald then check his mirrors, (not to mention checking _himself_ out in the mirror) buckled in his seatbelt, and put the car in drive. The car made a creaking sound and backed up a bit when Gerald put it in gear, but overall, it ran pretty smoothly for an old scrap of metal.

The three friends had one more stop to make on their journey to school...

_Helga's house._

One month after the whole FTi episode, Helga decided to turn over a new leaf. In 5th grade, she apologized to everyone for her actions and became a lot easier to hang around with. She had gotten along with everybody in the class now... most of the time. Her close friends were now Sid, Harold, Stinky and Rhonda even though Rhonda still thinks Helga is annoying.

She put Old Betsy and The Five Avengers in retirement, but still pulled them out if things got too intense, if someone was picking on her or her friends, or saying things about her family. What really tipped her off was as if someone mentioned something about her size.

Arnold developed a crush on her much to Helga's unknowing and eventually became taller than her. Him, Gerald and Helga are like two brothers and a sister now, though Arnold still thought of Helga as a friend, though. Helga and Gerald boosted their friendship up after finding they have so much in common: Siblings that drive them crazy, caring for Arnold and Phoebe, having wicked, unique hair styles, showing off their dancing skills, and driving Arnold crazy. In fact, Helga is now Arnold's second best friend after Gerald and Arnold became Helga's second best friend after Phoebe, of course. She still called him Football Head, Arnoldo, and Hair Boy, but the others like Yutz and paste-for-brains she eased up on now that she and Arnold are best friends. Helga was still the same sarcastic, funny, crazy, and tomboyish girl Arnold had known forever and he loved her for that.

_At the Pataki household_

Things had finally become easier for Helga and her family. Her mother, Miriam, went to AA meetings and had gotten over her depression streak and drinking. She now works at Big Bob's Beepers alongside Bob to repair their marriage. Miriam also paid more attention to Helga now... almost to the point of overprotecting her. For Bob, whom Helga called Dad now, ever since Miriam started working with her at the Beeper Emporium, he realized he shouldn't keep tying Miriam down anymore.

Bob decided he wanted to spend more time with Helga and get along with her. He went to Anger Management classes and gradually became a better person, even if Bob gets a little angry at Helga sometimes. He even apologized to Arnold's grandpa for the whole Parents Day fiasco and the golf rematch. He also made an apology to Arnold about the whole "orphan' thing. Arnold being Arnold forgave him.

As for Olga, she's become a Broadway actress. She now lives in New York and got married to a handsome waiter named Jonathan when Helga was in 7th grade. As soon as the rest of Olga's family got to know him, they decided to include him in the family. Even Helga likes him in that older brother-in-law kind of way and thinks he's cool to hang out with and vice versa. Not like that Doug La-what's-his-name.

They visit whenever she and John have the weekend off. The last time they visited, which was about three months ago, Olga announced to practically everyone in the neighborhood that she was pregnant with a boy, including most of Helga's friends. They're still deciding a name. Olga talked to Helga about what to name the baby. Not much has changed about Olga, though. She still calls Helga "Baby Sister", gets whatever she wants and still makes Helga's life miserable. But at least she backed off a bit. And to say, Helga is actually proud of her "Big Sis".

Last, but not least, Helga is now going to be in high school with her best friend, Phoebe and the love of her life, Arnold.

_'Oh, Arnold. I can't wait to see your yummy, oblong face again. I curse every second I'm away from your do-goody football head. Ohh'_ she thought to herself with a lovesick expression plastered on her face. She slapped herself out of it when she realized she had to meet the guys in eight minutes.

She immediately got dressed in a pink short-sleeved shirt and pair of blue jeans that dragged on her white tennis shoes. Lastly, she placed her only pink bow on her head, then a gray, grungy looking skull cap (That belonged to her father and his father before him) on top to hide her bow. Helga started wearing the cap to hide her bow in middle school to keep her friends from making fun of her for still keeping it.

"Helga!" her mother called.

"What?" Helga yelled back.

"I think I saw your skateboard in your closet, dear."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks!" Helga answered back.

Miriam walking by her daughters' room and started downstairs stopped herself, then turned back to take a second look at her youngest daughter. She noticed Helga's pants were slightly slipping down revealing her pink underwear line.

"Honey, I wish you'd pull up your pants. You're sagging" whined Miriam, pulling Helga's jeans up over her belly.

Helga raised one part of her unibrow and rolled her eyes at how her mother was making her look like a geek.

"Alright, fine. I'll wear a freakin' belt" replied Helga.

"That's better. Oh, and did you remember to put on clean underwear?" asked Miriam.

"Miriam!" cried Helga. She then remembered to grab her skateboard out of the closet.

"Sorry, Mom, I can't now. I gotta go meet the guys for Freshman Orientation." The teen grabbed her backpack and hoisted it around her shoulder and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. The pigtailed-headed girl jetted downstairs and out the door.

When she got outside, she hopped on her skateboard and pushed off, acccelerating down the street to get a head start on meeting the guys. _'Arnold_' she thought. She snapped out of it when her board hit a snag in the sidewalk, almost causing her to fall over. Then suddenly...

_HONK, HONK_

Helga turned her head around to see Arnold, Gerald and Sid waving at her to get her attention.

"Get in, girl!" Gerald called while motioning his thumb to the back seat of the car. Helga hopped off her board and climbed into the car and buckled up. She sat next to Sid and right behind Arnold.

"Sweet, nice wheels, Geraldo" complimented Helga while giving Sid a high-five.

"I know, man" agreed Gerald and dabbed fists with Helga.

"Hey, Football Head, what took you guys so long?" Helga asked while twiddling thumbs with Arnold (Arnold and Gerald decided to include Helga in their secret handshake. It seemed more complete now).

"Gerald's car, Helgs." Arnold answered, calling Helga by her nickname and turning on the radio.

"Crimeny, I know this thing looks like a turtle, but I didn't think it'd be slower than one" commented Helga.

Her comment made Arnold and Sid burst into laughter except for Gerald. "Whatever, Pataki. Let's just go." He muttered, not paying close attention to where his foot was leaning. It lost its' balance and lunged on top of the gas pedal, causing the buggy to go at top speed throughout the city, with the radio blasting.

"Frustrated Unnoticed" by Damone

**_I'm rockin' a BMX bike_**

**_I'm rockin' a MuscleHead car_**

**_I freestyle wherever I go, whoa_**

**_I don't cry whenever I fall_**

Everyone's screams were probably heard throughout Hillwood. Gerald could barely take control of the wheel even with Arnold's help. Sid was clutching his leather seat tight as he was screeching like a girl while his eyes were squinted up. Helga, on the other hand, was having the time of her life while she was rocking out to the tune on the radio. Arnold had the palm of his hand on top of his head to keep his hat from flying off.

**_And I can run as fast as anyone I know _**

**_I'm not the one he seems to want so I'm alone_**

**_But it's whoa-oa-oa_**

**_oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_**

**_woah-oh-oh-oh-whoa_**

**_And it's whoa-oh-oh_**

**_oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_**

**_whoa-oh-oh-oh-whoa x 2_**

**_[Guitar solo, ends]_**

Before they knew it, the four teens were parked halfway up the curb in the parking lot of the campus. They opened their eyes all at once and looked up at the high school.

Hillwood High was located right smack-dab in the middle of Hillwood (Rhonda lives one street away from it). When the gang was in Pre-K, it got burnt down due to another teacher strike gone wild. When the gang entered middle school, it was later rebuilt from what Rhonda told them. It resembled a lot to P.S.118 except larger.

All four teenagers stepped quietly out of the car and onto the ground. They felt so dizzy, they were practically stumbling to the doors of the high school. Once they got inside, they shook their heads to regain focus. They began running towards the auditorium while the song _Funky Rags_ by Jim Lang started playing over the intercom. Once they made it inside they stood in complete shock.

Freshman, Sophmores, Juniors and Seniors were whooping and hollering like baboons. It was mostly the Juniors and Seniors. Arnold then spotted their friends from P.S.118 all sitting together. Sid separated from them when he saw an empty seat next to Stinky and Harold. Gerald laid eyes on three seats in the very back row all next to Phoebe. The three friends took their seats. Gerald next to Phoebe and Arnold and Helga sat down beside each other, blushing.

_'Why was she blushing?'_ Arnold thought as he was looking at Helga.

As for Helga, she couldn't stop blushing. _'I hope he doesn't notice. I better turn around and make sure'_ she thought to herself.

Just as she turned her head towards Arnold's direction he turned his around forward.

_'Whew'_ they both thought at the same time.

"Soo..." Gerald began, turning his head past Arnold. "What was that about my buggy being slower than a turtle, Pataki?" Gerald asked, smirking at Helga.

"Uh, well, um, who would say that, Tall-Hair Boy?" Helga asked, nervously with her face turning red. Gerald let out a small chuckle and turned his head back toward Phoebe and started filling her in about his new car.

Arnold turned his head to look how Phoebe had grown. She looked a couple inches taller than Helga, but still petite-looking. She was wearing her old blue sweater. A white skirt, and sandals. Now these days she now wears her hair down and her yellow scrunchie on her wrist as a wristband. She's still known as Helga's _girl _best friend/sidekick/personal assistant. There are a few things about her never that never changed - her smartness and her thing for Gerald.

Arnold then observed all of his childhood friends closely and saw them sitting in the same area.

Stinky was still known as the ladies' man and had the southern drawl. He never stopped his love for lemon pudding. He still towered over most of the kids in our grade. He looked to be as tall as some of the juniors. Stinky was wearing a light-brown T-shirt with blue jeans. He had his hair slicked back up in spikes. Most of the group knows that Stinky has a crush on Lila, but never got the guts to tell her. It is obvious that Lila likes him back.

Harold's laughter was heard throughout the auditorium. He was wearing a large blue shirt and black jeans with a chain, hanging on the side. On his head laid a blue baseball cap to match. Harold became one of the strongest, toughest guys in school (even if he is a scaredy-cat most times), but he was still an old softie at heart. He's now 19 years old and is the star quarterback on the football team with Stinky. Harold isn't as fat as he used to be. He's grown to be more buff, but still bulky and muscular. It is hinted that he has feelings for Rhonda and vice-versa. Though, Rhonda seems completely in denial and utterly disgusted by it. Maybe that's the reason why Harold looks so depressed now.

Rhonda is still proclaiming herself as the Queen of Fashion. She is the richest girl in school and is also captain of the cheerleading squad. Rhonda is mostly seen wearing a red tank top that reveals most of her cleavage and a black skirt with Jimmy Choos. She appears even more stuck up than before. At least she still remains best friends with Nadine. With Helga on the other hand, she still bugs the living help out of Rhonda. Even though Helga tries to be Rhonda's friend, she feels that Helga's just being insincere about it. Rhonda thinks of Helga as an annoying little sister, usually criticizing Helga about her attitude, looks, opinions and her hair. Helga, in response, shrugs it off with a scowl at Rhonda or a 'Pfft, whatever'. The reason Helga doesn't like the way Rhonda treats others is because she feels sort of sorry for the way she treats Harold, her knowing what it's like to like-like somebody...probably even love.

Nadine has been Rhonda's best friend and loyal follower forever and she still is. Nadine and Sid are partially dating, though none of the gang can say for sure for the on/off situation. Her passion for bugs is still going on, though now she left her bugs at home. She wears her hair down these days. Her wardrobe contains wearing a green tank top, white skinny jeans and white sandals.

Eugene was still known as a jinx. Everyone pretty much accepted him that way. Eugene being as optimistic as ever, decided to join the choir and drama club. They couldn't have found a better person. Him and Sheena are still known as the geeks, but are still on the map. No doubt those two are gonna be married someday.

Sheena grew to be the tallest girl in the class. Her hatred for anything violent and bloody sort of held her back from the medical/doctor area of career. Her hair was now flowing halfway down her back. She had on a green dress and brown flip-flops.

Brainy is also known as "one of the geeks". He and Helga had worked out their terms and became friends now even though he still creeps her out sometimes with his wheezing. In response, she never got tired of socking him either.

Lila, which Helga still calls Miss Perfect, has matured and is now a cheerleader along with Rhonda. She and Helga have worked out their differences now that Arnold doesn't like-like her anymore, though Helga thinks Lila's a little too good to be true. Lila has feelings for Stinky, but doesn't think he would feel the same way about a country girl like herself.

Curly is still the class cuckoo and is the only one who hasn't changed the most. He still stalks Rhonda and will do anything to be with her. He now sees Harold as an obstacle and has even gone far as to torment or threaten him to back off. Harold, in return, has threatened Curly saying he was going to '_pound him'_ if he doesn't leave him well enough alone. At other times Curly has gotten over the whole 'Rhonda is mine' phase and agrees that if Harold gets together with her and treats her like the queen she is, he'll learn to live with it. Now, Curly still has the bowl haircut and wears a simple grey T-shirt with black sweatpants and sketchers.

Normal or not, Arnold knew that him and his friends were just one big family. They all grew up together and look out for one another. They spend holidays together, and birthdays, and sleepovers, and parties and whenever one of them if feeling down they help each other out. They may not be a normal family, but they're still a family. Even though they aren't related or anything and they don't like each other sometimes and fight. Families like what they are stick together to the end. If you really look at it, they are just one big family of brothers and sisters.

Arnold turned his direction back to the stage and noticed a familiar man walking out on it. He was wearing a white buttoned collar shirt with dark blue pants. The man looked chubby and a bit bald. What was really odd about him was that he had warts all over his face.

He thought to himself 'Could it be? Principal Wartz?'

Principal Wartz tapped his microphone twice to try to get everyone's attention. It didn't work because everyone was still talking and yelling.

"Um, excuse me." He said in a calm voice. "I'd like to start this meeting off -" He started again, but to no success with everybody still chatting it up.

He raised his voice in a more stressed tone. "If I could have everyone's attention?" Still nobody listened.

Then he lost it. "**QUIET!**" He yelled through the microphone.

Everyone then became silent as mice and turned their direction toward the big man. Nobody said a word except for one person who yelled out an audible "**WHOO!**" when everyone else got quiet.

"Thank you" He now said, politely in a hushed voice. "I'd like to welcome everyone to Hillwood High or a hearty welcome back to those who have already been here. I thought I should just skip the intro and go straight to the point and ask you all something. Do you think this year is just all about giving you all freedom and the privilege to just goof off?" He asked. "Raise your hand if you think so."

Everyone raised their hands high, yelling like something that came out of Brave Heart.

"Oh, my, all of you do. Well, my precious pupils, I'm here to tell you...**THAT"S NOT WHAT IT'S ABOUT**!" Wartz yelled with a vein popping out of his forehead. Principal Wartz started back up again. "And it is that kind of attitude that is going to change around here."

"Rule #1: You all will learn to respect your elders. They will call on you and you will answer.

"Rule #2: Anyone who makes any kind of disruptions in class deliberately will be hearing from me in my office. That means you will stay quiet. You will not sneeze of cough or burp or fart or make any annoying, noisily body functions on purpose whatsoever" Wartz stated with a very stern look in his face.

Someone raised their hand in the audience. It was...Helga?

"Yes?" Principal Wartz called on her. "What is it?" He asked, curiously.

Helga stood on her chair so that everyone could see and hear her. She raised her voice "Yeah, um... does this count as annoying?" She asked as she tapped her jaws with her fingertips making a "clop, clop, clop" noise with her cheeks.

All teens were laughing their heads off and rolling around on the floor. Helga was bowing as she sat politely back in her chair like a good girl, smirking back at Wartz. Arnold thought to himself as he stopped snickering at her behavior. Helga had just broken the second rule in less than a minute. Arnold turned his attention back to Principal Wartz and could see the half-smile on his face as he narrowed his eyes at Helga. He was not happy.

After the laughter died down, Wartz began pacing onstage. He was rubbing his chin and answered. "Yes it does, which brings me to my third and final rule."

"Rule #3: Anyone who thinks they can pull an old one on Wartz, they've got another thing coming. Class clowns." He commented, pointing his finger in all the directions of the auditorium. "All of you out there are now under my surveillance. And I think you all know who I'm talking to... Miss Helga G. Pataki."

Everybody in the whole auditorium turned their heads toward Helga's direction. There she was, looking with her half-lidded eyes, arms crossed over her chest, sitting up straight and tall with a half-smile on her face. She looked past all the young eyes staring at her and up at Principal Wartz. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he remembered her and she remembered him.

"I got my eye on you, Miss Pataki." Principal Wartz said in a low, threatening voice.

Helga didn't look the least bit nervous. She would probably be if her dad went up there.

"I want every freshman to form a line from A-Z in order of last name at the front desk in the office" instructed Principal Wartz. "I hope every one of you will have a good year, that is all and thank you for listening." He said as he put the mike back on the stand and walked offstage.

All freshmen did as they were asked and lined up. They each got a schedule for the classes they signed up for. As soon as Arnold got his schedule he went to his first class which was Biology. His 2nd period was Geography, 3rd and 4th were Junior Varsity Basketball, and then he went to lunch. 5th was Art, 6th was Drama and 7th was English/Mathematics.

He sat through his classes, trying to stay awake and pay attention. All the periods sounded exactly the same. What to do when you have trouble, how to act when the teacher's out of the classroom, no asking why the teacher's still single, no chewing gum or taking your shoes off in class without permission.

At lunch, the gang all shared a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

Arnold sat his tray down on the table, next to Helga and pulled out his schedule. "Hey, Helga, can I see your schedule?" He asked.

She slid the purple sheet towards him, not looking up at him. Arnold grabbed both of the pieces of paper and started to compare them.

"Cool, we have 1st, 2nd 6th and 7th together." He smiled.

"Well, whaddya know, Football Head." Helga mentally swooned inside.

"Golly, Sid. It seems we have 7th together, too." Stinky drawled, sharing his schedule information with Sid.

"Everyone ever so seems to have 7th period together. Oh, this is oh, too perfect!" Lila cheered. Helga made a gagging sign towards Lila and Lila giggled at Helga's silly gesture.

Arnold couldn't help but snicker at the two._ 'Only three hours left to go. Funny, I always have the same exact classes with Helga.' _He thought.

7th period was a very big class. It was the only class they had together. It's weird how all of them seem to stick together no matter where they go.

Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, Rhonda, Lila, Nadine, Sid, Sheena, Eugene, Brainy, Lila, and Curly were all waiting for the arrival of their teacher. All of a sudden the door opened.

A man with a blonde bald line walked in wearing a white collar shirt with a green vest on top. He had brown pants and black sneakers. He set his suitcase down on his desk before he took a glance at what class he had.

"Hellooo, Class" He said in delight, waving his hand across his cheery face.

_'No way'_ everyone thought with their eyes popping.

The awkward man paused and took a second look at his class. He whispered to himself as he was moving his finger down the list. "Wait a minute, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Nadine, Rhonda, Lila, Eugene, Gerald Sheena, Brainy, Curly, Phoebe, Helga and Arnold?"

He was almost on the verge of tears as he stared at the class he had the most fun with three years ago. The gang of P.S.118 could not believe their eyes. The best teacher any of them had ever had, Mr. Simmons was their English and Math teacher just like in elementary.

"Oh, my word. What a special surprise!" Mr. Simmons gasped. "L-Look how much you have all grown and...Wow! I just... I can't tell you how much I've missed you all since you all graduated. You must not have heard about me, Nurse Shelley and Principal Wartz were transferred here." He said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I-I know I had a lesson planned for us today, but... What the heck! Forget about it!" He dismissed, waving his hand. "Instead I want you all to line up by the door and one-by-one, give me a big hug or a high-five and tell me what special things you all have signed up for this year." He instructed.

Chairs and desks were shuffling everywhere as the class lined up at the front of the classroom, all with smiles on their faces. _'Yep. This is definitely gonna be the best class of the day'_ Arnold said to himself, smiling.

**_And so ends the first day at Hillwood High. The End!_**


End file.
